


Valentines

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;), Again, BTW, Dogs, I don't have any more tags, M/M, azing right, plus more gays, the dog is a bull terrier, yw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which its Valentine's Day and no chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Just one more kyouhaba fic to write with dogs

It's been about two days since the Seijou volleyball team began helping Kyoutani at the animal shelter. Honestly, what else was he expecting. He knew that everyone liked dogs but why were they helping him? Didn't they hate him? But, he remembered how Oikawa had said that they were a team and would always help out in need. But hey...wasn't today Valentine's Day? Shit. He knew what this meant. It meant that Oikawa would be crowded by girls and even Yahaba. He hated that. So that might mean they're not going to help that day... That caused some sadness. Kyoutani decided to leave practice early that day to go to the animal shelter and of course the door was blocked by Yahaba.

"What do you want." He growled, "Shouldn't you be with the girls by now?"

"Hm... Well I managed to escape them and I have a surprise for you, but I'm not showing you right now so."

That sounded suspicious as fuck. "A surprise? I thought you hated me."

"Ah but it's Valentine's Day."

"...whatever that's too suspicious."

"Geh- Ken-chan! I'm never suspicious!"

"...you tell yourself that I'm going to leave."

Yahaba sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine, I'll see you soon today, just come back here around 6 in the back okay?"

"Fine."

Yahaba gave a small smile and left before him. Kyoutani left after him and walked in the direction of the shelter...and of course since it was Valentine's Day...it was crowded. Great. Most of the dogs would be gone by now. Even better. Totally fine.

As he made his way through the crowd the lady at the counter welcomed him back and he gave a small wave at her as he went into the room with the dogs. Kyoutani looked around the room and gave a small sigh as he saw most of the dogs were gone, he was sad but yet also...happy. He smiled lightly to himself as he looked at the dogs still waiting for owners and owners still looking for the perfect dog but...he stopped at one of the cages. He blinked as he saw the cage with a dog he really liked empty. Nothing inside. Gone. 

"Kyoutani-kun?"

Kyoutani looked behind him and saw one of the girls at the counter.

"Is everything alright you don't seem happy."

"Y-yeah I'm fine...just remembered I had something to do." He blinked and looked away from her, trying his best to act normal.

"Hm... Well okay? Business is doing well so I think we won't need help today you can go home."

"Alright, thanks." And with that he quickly left. Damnit. He should have reserved the dog. What an idiot he was. He just decided to go early to the gym and wait for an hour there.

 

It took only a few minutes for Yahaba to arrive at the gym. He looked around for the other and quickly spotted him. He grinned as he tied a rope to a tree and walked over to him. "Thank you for waiting." He smiled.

"Shut up now what's the surprise?"

"Surprise? I said I had a surprise?"

"Yes dumbass."

"Chill I know."

Kyoutani glared at him before he stood up. "Fuck it's cold why did we have to be outside and not in the gym."

"Hm, well because the surprise is outside."

"Sure..."

"I'm not lying just follow me!"

Kyoutani rolled his eyes and began to follow him.

 

And he stopped when he saw the dog that he loved. Wagging his tail and looking at him with joy. "W-when did you..."

"I bought him today with my own money...besides I.... I know how much you like that dog... I notice you with it everyday." Yahaba mumbled and awkwardly looked away from him.

"Fuck... I... Get over here." Kyoutani mumbled and walked over to him.

Yahaba watched him and jumped. "Ah wait! Ken-chan did I do something wro-" and he stopped. He blushed madly as Kyoutani pressed his lips against his and squeaked.

"Hm, never expected you wouldn't pull away." Kyoutani mumbled and pulled away with a small blush.

"W-well there's a reason for that you see! Oikawa-san told me that...we look good with each other and...I told him....I told....him....."

"Told him what?"

"That I really like you! And you're really cute when you smile and it makes me so gay like! Jesus fucking Christ what do I do and-"

"Shut up Shigeru and kiss me again." Kyoutani blushed again and kissed him once more, slightly deeper then the first one but that made him shut up alright. And instead of pulling away Yahaba kissed back.

"My Kentarou where did you learn to kiss like that?" Yahaba purred and pulled away to wrap his arms around him.

"Hm... I might have asked Iwaizumi how he and Oikawa do stuff."

"So gay."

"Shut up, you liked it."

"Mm, true."

Kyoutani smiled and pulled in for another kiss. "Love you Shigeru."

"Love you too Kentarou."

 

Bonus:

"Makki did you get that on tape!" Matsukawa asked Hanamaki and watched the two kiss again.

"Yes Matsu~ how about Iwaizumi and Oikawa?"

"There making out again ugh gay."

"Matsu we're straighter then them right?"

"Mhm." Matsukawa smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. "We'll give this to them when they're older right?"

"Yes..." Hanamaki smirked.


End file.
